Short Talk
by cimplo
Summary: Sebuah pembicaraan singkat antara Gakuhou dan Gakushuu. Yang berakhir dengan otak Gakushuu yang sepertinya minta direparasi. "Erghh..." Gakushuu mengerang / "O-oh, Asano-kun ? Maaf."
**Short Talk**

.

.

.

Warn: OOC, Cheessy, Garing

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Seorang remaja tanggung nampak berdiri di depan pintu berpapan "Kepala Sekolah" . Sebelah lengannya mengapit beberapa dokumen, sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum memutar knop.

"Siang Kepala Sekolah." sapa remaja tersebut,menyapa seseorang yang duduk di balik meja kerja, membelakanginya.

"Hmm ? Asano ? Ada apa ?" Orang yang dipanggil Kepala Sekolah itu nampaknya sudah hafal dengan suara remaja tanggung dibelakangnya. Tanpa mengalihkan posisi duduknya pun dia sudah tahu. Orang yang masuk ke ruangan, Asano Gakushuu. Bagaimana tidak hafal, remaja itu sendiri merupakan anak semata wayangnya.

Gakushuu menghela nafas kasar,

"Ayah—ah maksudku, Kepala Sekolah. Aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Bisakah kau—"

Kursi kantor itu pun berputar, menampakan wajah Kepala Sekolah yang angkuh bukan main. Menyeringai, menatap remaja bersurai jingga, yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka aku berbicara membelakangimu hmm ?"

Hhhh... remaja itu menggeleng dengan matanya yang terpejam. "Kau tidak sadar juga ? Ini membuatku seolah-olah berbicara dengan tembok. Kepala Sekolah."

Hahahahah, Gakuhou tertawa sarkas. "—dan lagi, sebenarnya aku benci berbicara denganmu dengan jarak sejauh ini." Gakushuu menambahkan.

Alis Gakuhou tertarik salah satunya, "Maksudmu ?"

"Oh ayolah Kepala Sekolah, rasanya aku malas, dan hampir selalu—nyaris berteriak ketika bicara denganmu."

"Hee...bagaimana kalau kau yang mendekat kesini, Asano-kun~" goda Gakuhou. Gakushuu kembali menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kau tidak ingat juga ? Kemarin saat aku mendekati meja kerjamu kau berkata seperti ini..."

" _Tolong jaga jarak Asano-kun, bukan mahram._ "

Serius deh, Gakushuu sendiri tidak tahu menahu apa artinya _mahram_. Sementara Gakuhou hanya mendengus, lalu tertawa setelahnya. Menggebrak-gebrak mejanya penuh kegelian. Sangat OOC. Kiranya dia baru sadar, kemarin-kemarin ini ia keranjingan nonton film bertemakan religi.

* * *

Ket: * _Mahram_ = Orang yang diharamkan untuk dinikahi baik karena nasab (keturunan) atau persusuan.

* * *

Menyeka air mata tawanya sejenak, terkekeh geli. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana Asano-kun ?"

"Apa harus aku sendiri yang mendekatimu kesana ? Supaya kau tidak perlu nyaris berteriak saat berbicara denganku ?"

Gakushuu menggendikan bahu, "Mungkin ? Jika kau sudah berpikir aku _mahram mu_ ?" Hahahahah, Gakuhou ketawa mampus didalam hatinya " _Dear Gakushuu, dari dulu kita udah mahram kali. Dasar begog. Sana belajar teologi!_ "

Dengan itu, Gakuhou berdiri beranjak dari kursi panasnya. Menepuk-nepuk kemejanya. "Baiklah, mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku yang akan mendekatimu kesana."

Berjalan mendekat dengan langkah tegap penuh percaya diri, Gakushuu menatap malas sosok didepannya, sampai suatu ketika...

 _ **SRET**_

 _ **GDEBAG**_

 _ **GDEBUG**_

Dokumen yang dipegang Gakushuu berhamburan begitu saja.

"Erghh..." Gakushuu mengerang, tiba-tiba ia jatuh dengan kedua lengan yang tertekan oleh- tangan besar ayahnya sendiri.

"O-oh, Asano-kun ? Maaf." Gakuhou meminta maaf dengan wajah stoiknya. Gakushuu mengerjap.

"K-kau ? Baru saja terpeleset ? Pfffttt...Ngahahahah." kini giliran Gakushuu yang ketawa mampus. Seumur-umur, dia baru melihat ayahnya itu terpeleset. "Sialan, aku akan memecat pegawai yang barusan mengepel ruanganku."

"Hee, aku malah berniat memberi pegawai itu liburan tujuh hari tujuh malam ke Eropa, karena berhasil memperlihatkanku aksi konyol dari Kepala Sekolah yang kelewat sempurna."

"Ku blokir ATM mu Gakushuu."

"Silahkan, aku masih punya banyak sumber dana, ayah~"

Kilat petir peperangan tak kasat mata keluar dari kedua pasang iris violet, makhluk bermarga Asano itu.

Sampai Gakushuu menyadari satu hal, tunggu! Jika dilihat dari dekat kok—ayahnya,

—Keliatan ganteng ?

"Kenapa ayah keliatan ganteng ?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Gakushuu.

 _Krikk...krikk...krikk..._

Hening.

Gakuhou cengo. Gakushuu memerah malu. _Anjir!_ Gakushuu rela dibunuh Karma saat itu juga!

"Kau ngomong apa sih ?" untunglah ayahnya hanya menganggap itu semua seperti angin lalu. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ukh..Kepala Sekolah, bisa menyingkir dariku ?" Gakushuu baru sadar akan posisinya yang kelewat ambigu dengan ayahnya sendiri. Gakushuu terlentang dibawah Gakuhou yang mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"Mauku juga begitu, tapi..."

 _ **KRETEK**_ –bunyi tulang belakang terdengar. Gakushuu bertanya-tanya apakah ayahnya kram sekaligus _encok_ ? Baru saja Gakushuu ingin tertawa, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Siang Kepala Sekol—" Kini dokumen lain ikut menyentuh lantai keramik ruang kepala sekolah.

Sasakibara Ren, berdiri di depan pintu, dengan muka pucat pasi. Melihat pemandangan ambigu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

" _Aku bisa jelaskan!_ " ucap dua Asano itu kompak.

"Oke—tidak perlu, kalian kompak sekali. Lanjutkan saja." Ren Sasakibara pun menghilang dibalik pintu dengan berlinangan air mata, " _Ternyata Asano-kun selama ini gitu toh?_ "

.

.

Tapi—serius deh,sejak saat itu Gakushuu sering men- _Zoom-In_ dan men- _Zoom-Out_ foto Ayahnya.

"Eh iya ya, kenapa ayah keliatan ganteng dari deket ?"

Dan sepertinya Gakushuu memang butuh reparasi otak.

* * *

Judul sama isi gak nyambung yha? hiwhiwhiw maapkan.

Anw, Chapter 178 Gakuhou sama Dedek Gakushuu keliatan ganteng bangeeeettt yhaaa :''3 :'*

 **/SPOILER_KEGANTENGAN_DUA_MAKHLUK_ASANO**

Kritik, Saran,

RnR Please~


End file.
